


Sea man

by Tomatograter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: "I saw this picture on a magazine, around when i was 11. This one man, sailing in a comically large pumpkin-boat. (I kept it, of course.)"
Relationships: Jane Crocker & Jake English & Roxy Lalonde & Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Sea man

==> I have this old memory that comes back to bite my darn ankles every once in a while. just when i think i can close my eyes and breathe in. 


End file.
